


Kissy kissy

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc





	Kissy kissy

Stiles snuck around the camaro, attempting not to draw Derek’s attention. His boyfriend was preoccupying himself with whatever phone app he was on while waiting for Stiles to get out of school. The bell had rung and Stiles rushed out the school doors- this was when he decided to sneak up on him. He somehow launched himself over the car, whipping out his phone and switching his camera on

"Cheese sourwolf!" he grabbed Derek by the shoulder and pulled him close. Derek’s unimpressed scowl made the click of the camera

"Hey, you never smile when we take photos" Stiles wriggled his way off the camaro’s roof, Derek huffed and yanked him over to his side

"You’re going to ruin my car"

"You’ve already ruined our photo with your stupid face"

"Oh yeah?" Derek’s brow quirked suddenly and very seductively. He cupped Stiles’ face and pulled him in for a kiss- which surprised him, Derek never really did any boyfriend-y stuff with him in public aside from picking him up. Derek swiped at his lips demanding access to Stiles’ mouth. He received a small moan from him; Stiles reaching around to bring him closer. Derek kept him busy while he snatched Stiles’s phone without him noticing. He suddenly pulled away, leaving Stiles with a confused warble. 

*Click*

"There. Who as the stupid face now" Derek then proceeded to send the photo to every number on his contact list

"Wha- Hey!"

"Adorably stupid face"

Stiles made snatchy hands for his phone, Derek walked around his car, “give me back my phone”

"Come get it. After I finish sending this to everyone"

"What! No no no don’t do that, you’re so mean. Mean boyfriend"

"It was coming to you" Derek shrugged, Stiles pouted. He started chasing him around the car; Derek always picking up the pace, he began laughing.

"No fair, no werewolf powers." Stiles held himself up by leaning against the camaro, they had run around the car about fifteen times; they looked like a pair of idiots to any onlooker. Stiles was wheezing and Derek snickered, tossing the phone back to him. Stiles caught it sloppily

"What the hell man"

"Don’t make fun of my face"

"But I always make fun of you"

Derek sighed, “get in the car so I can throw you out”

"I hate you" Stiles was receiving texts from Scott, Lydia and everyone else in the pack, he was trying his best to explain that Derek was being a jerk all the while they were responding with endless ‘lol’s’ and ‘hahaha’s’.

Derek smirked, swatted at the phone; it lands in between Stile’s legs, and leans over to steal a kiss, “No you don’t”

"Stop that. You’re lips are weapons and you’re too hot for your own good. How could you use them against me?!"

Derek just pulled away with a smirk and started the car.


End file.
